


Something About Kory

by compulsivepoetics



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Competition, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, Kinks, Kory Harem, Living Together, Mama Bear Kory, Morning Sex, Multi, No Boundaries - Freeform, Overhearing Sex, Pillow Fights, Polyamory, Road Trips, Sharing, Sharing a Bed, Team as Family, Teasing, The Talk, Training, interruptions, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: A Titans reality in which everyone is basically in love with and dating Kory,(except the kids & Hank) and it’s delightful. A series of one shots surrounding this dynamic.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven & Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r/Donna Troy, Koriand'r & Hank Hall, Koriand'r/Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Koriand'r/Donna Troy, Koriand'r/Donna Troy/Dawn Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Something About Kory

Kory woke from a deep slumber and an extremely crowded bed. Limbs were entangled everywhere, she couldn’t even count how many were entangled with hers. She’d gotten back at the tower late last night after being gone for almost three weeks. She was pounced on as soon as she hit the door and no one was particularly in a wait their turn mood. Needless to say, she was thoroughly worn out.

Though she still found the energy to try and free herself. She still hasn’t seen the kids yet and she’s missed them terribly. She was about to crawl over a passed out Dick when someone grabbed her arm.

Dawn was staring up at her questioningly with sleepy eyes. “Hey… where are you going?”

Kory leaned over and pressed her lips to hers softly, smiling as she pulled back. “To check on the kids. I’ll be right back.”

Dawn leaned up for another kiss. “Mmm…you better. Three weeks was a really long time for me.” She leads suggestively. The Tamaranean licked her lips with a smirk.

“Oh, I know.” Dawn was rather aggressive last night and less inclined to share Kory than usual. “I’ll be quick, I promise. I just want to lay eyes on them.”

The blonde nodded, eyes hooding back with sleep as she turned over into Hank’s embrace.

She grabbed her silk robe off the dresser and wrapped it around her body before slipping out the door.

:::

Kory turned the corner on the hallway of the kids’ rooms, freezing at the sight of Rachel tiptoeing out of Jason’s room in just her sports bra and sleep shorts. “What the hell?”

Rachel practically jumped out of her skin before realizing who it was. “K-kory? You’re home!” She rushed towards her.

Kory lifted a brow, her hand planting firmly on her hip. “And you’re half naked coming out of Jason’s bedroom.” Rachel stopped short just in front of her as her head tilted downwards, shame clear in her demeanor. Kory couldn’t take it. “But I am ecstatic to see you.”

Rachel lifted her head with a growing grin before wrapping her arms around Kory in a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea.” She breathed, laying her head against her chest.

Kory couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she hugged her back, stroking her hair. “Believe me, I do.” After a several moments, she pulled back with a more stern expression. “Go wait for me in your room. We clearly need to have a talk.”

Rachel nodded her head in understanding, releasing her. “Okay.” She headed off down the hall.

Kory shook her head, wondering what the hell was going on when sound of a door creak caught her attention. Jason was opening the door, surprised at the sight of her. “Kory? Thank God, you’re back. Everyone in this goddamn house lose their minds when you’re gone too long.” He joked, crossing his arms. Green eyes took in his shirtless state.

She tilted her head. “Including you Jason?”

“What?”

“I just saw Rachel coming out of your room.” She said as a matter-of-fact.

His eyes widened, before he squeezed them shut in frustration. “ _Shit_.” He ran a hand through his hair, tilting his head up. “Look, I swear nothing happened.”

She was skeptical. “ _Nothing_ happened?”

He cursed under his breath. “Okay, some things happened. We made out and there was some touching but I promise _that_ didn’t happen. I stopped it before it went that far.”

“Is this the first time?” He didn’t answer but his face said it all. She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, exhaling a long breath. “I’ll deal with you later.” Though it was hard to keep to her guns when she caught sight of his fallen expression at her clear disappointment, as he slowly turned to go back into his room. Goddamn these kids! She’d barely been back a full twelve hours and they were already pulling on her heart strings.

“Jason?”

He looked up a little defeated, an odd look for him. “Yeah?”

“I missed you.”

A small smile appeared on his face. “I missed you too, Kory.”

:::

She pushed the door open to see Rachel on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She said, weakly and a barely there smile.

Kory walked over to sank down next to her. She opened her mouth to speak but Rachel beat her to it. “Kory, nothing happened-“

She grabbed her hand. “I know, Jason just told me.”

“Oh.”

“But I’m still upset that you didn’t tell you were thinking about having sex.”

“I’m not thinking about having sex…I just…I don’t know.”

Kory analyzed her for a moment, squeezing her hand.“What’s going on in that head of yours, huh? And since when are you into Jason?”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “I’m not into Jason.”

“So you’re just into…kissing him then?” Kory asked with a confused tone, trying to understand.

Rachel blush. “No, I mean…he’s not bad at it. I just wanted to feel…”

“…feel what?” She probed, leaning towards her.

Rachel was silent for several moments. Kory was about to repeat her question when Rachel suddenly blurted out, “It just comes easy to you.”

Kory was taken back by the sudden out burst. “What?”

“I don’t know being sexy…I guess.” When Kory only lifted a brow in response, Rachel sighed, continuing. “When you walk into the room, everyone’s practically panting over you and you barely even notice. You’re just you. It natural for you and so not for me.”

“Why do you think you need to be sexy?”

“I just feel like…never mind it’s stupid.”

Kory’s brows knitted together as she frowned. “Hey, nothing you feel is ever stupid. Talk to me.”

Rachel took a breath. “It’s great here, it really is. I love our home and everyone in it.”

“But…?”

“Sometimes… I just really wish there was just at least one thing normal in my life, you know? We’re always training, I’m still getting used to my powers and I just- “ She stopped and fully turned to her. “Remember that show I was telling you about a couple a weeks back?”

Kory blink at the sudden change, scanning her mind. “Uh..about those teenagers with all that crazy ass drama?”

“Yes. But their drama is normal drama. Like a girl’s first time with a boy or kiss. Normal stuff. Ours is life or death.”

Kory closed her eyes, realizing where this is stemming from. “Rachel.”

“They’re not worried if something is going to come around the corner and take their friends out. They don’t have to. They get to live in bliss. Sometimes, I want that.”

“Rachel, that is a television show, sweetie.” She said gently.

“I know but I want to be like them. They have it so easy. Confident and so sure of themselves. Like you are, Kory.”

“For one, I’ve got way more experience than you do. You’re just a teenager, sweetheart.” She brushed some hair out her face. “Do you honestly think I’ve always had it together, always been this confident?”

“Yes.” Rachel deadpanned, making Kory chuckle.

“Well, I haven’t. I had to learn who I was and accept that. It’s part of becoming a woman and you’re still going through that. This phase doesn’t last forever, okay?”

“Okay.”

“So, that’s why you were with Jason? To feel normal?”

Rachel shrugged. “I guess.”

“Was he your first kiss?”

“…Yeah.” She answered, quietly.

Kory nodded, realizing they would need to have a longer talk another time to unpack all of this, she began pulling the covers back to slip under.

Rachel shot her a puzzled look. “Uh..what are you doing?”

Kory smirked. “What does it look like?” She motioned for her to join her.

“Aren’t they going to miss you?” She asked as she snuggled under the covers next to her.

“Maybe but right now I want to hang with you.” Rachel bit back a grin. “Now turn on that teen drama that you’ve been raving about. I want to see what all the fuss is.”

**Author's Note:**

> R&R. Follow me on Tumblr @compulsivepoetics 
> 
> We can yell about this fic and/or any pairings I write about :) 
> 
> I'm open to taking a bunch of one shot requests for this dynamic! Just comment them below any chapter!


End file.
